


for the outcasts, for the cause

by elvenloki



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: rogue one au where you will do anything in your power to show bodhi you love him





	for the outcasts, for the cause

“Gregory!” The occupants of the cafeteria turn their attention to you as you stomp your way through the room.

Before he has time to respond, you slam his face into his tray, smearing his dinner all over it, and you yank his head back up by his hair.

“What’s your problem!” Gregory shouts, prompting another face slam but this time directly into the table.

“My problem is your problem with my boyfriend. He’s a hero, and you better start realizing it.” You let go of him as he stands to stare down at you. You’re shorter but that’s never stopped you before.

“He’s not my hero. He’s a pest. He should go back to the Empire. We don’t want him.”

Enraged and seeing red, you kick him in the knee, sending him doubling over. You then knee him in the stomach and then pin him to the floor with your foot on this back.

“If I ever hear you talking shit about him ever again, you better hope to the stars that I’m not the mechanic to repair your ship. Are we clear?” Your foot adds pressure to his shoulder blade before you decided he wasn’t answering fast enough and then kicked him in the rib. “I said, are we clear?”

“Yes! Fine! I’ll leave him alone!” Gregory yells.

“Good. We’re done here now.” You leave, eyes following as you exit the room.

Word travels fast on the Rebel planet and by the time you make it back to Rogue One’s ship, where Bodhi and the others are working, they’ve already been told of your violent outburst.

“Why did you have to attack him?” Bodhi asks as he grabs a wrench from the tool pile on the ground. He doesn’t even look at you and he starts tightening the bolts on a part that was just replaced minutes earlier.

You know he doesn’t understand why you stand up for him. He doesn’t understand why he means so much to you. Why you’d fight tooth and nail for him.

“Bodhi,” you crouch next to him, “I’m sick of people treating you like you don’t belong here. You’re as much a rebel as anyone here.”

“But I don’t belong here.” He mumbles and your heart surges. You hate how insecure he is.

“You do, Bodhi. You belong here. With Cassian, and Jyn, and Chirrut, and Baze. And me. And I will fight everyone who disagrees.”

“I’m not worth that.” He sheepishly smiles, not to you but in general.

“I know you don’t think you’re a hero. But you’re my hero and I love you more than all the galaxies combined.” He looks at you, eyes glassy and his lips quivering and you reach forward to hold him.

“No one’s ever told me that.” He whispers into your shoulder and you tighten your grip on him.

“I’m never going to stop saying it.”


End file.
